Dreaming
by Aerilon452
Summary: Abbie goes back to her apartment and falls into a particularly scintillating dream. (Sleepy Hollow TV fanfic) ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Summary: It's late and Abbie is tired. She just wants to sleep, but her dreams have other plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SLEEPY HOLLOW

Rating: T+

Pairing: Abbie and Ichabod

**DREAMING:**

It had been a long day and Abbie was tired, deeply bone weary. She and Crane had burned a witch who had resurrected herself from the ashes of the Firth descendants. All of it still sounded crazy to her that she tried not to think about it, she just acted, and she trusted Crane and his out dated knowledge. Putting all of that aside, Abbie walked through her apartment and into her bedroom where, for a few minutes she looked at her reflection. What she saw forced her to look away. Too easily could her and her sisters positions could be reversed. Jenny could be here and Abbie could be in some asylum. Turning from the full length mirror Abbie pulled off her shirt and her under shirt leaving her torso clad only in her bra. She toed off her boots and then peeled off her grimy jeans that would need two washings at least. Abbie shrugged off a shower, favoring that for the morning where she could relax before delving back into the world of crazy she had fallen into. Casting a glance to her pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt, Abbie curled her lip. She was going to sleep in her underwear. Crawling into bed, she sighed, and closed her eyes where sleep instantly took her.

_Her abdomen was made to quiver as his lips, the light tickling of his short beard, gently nibbled a circle around her navel. She arched her back, a moan filling the silence of the room. This did not deter her dream lover, his lips traveled up the center of her torso. Lightly his teeth sank into her flesh between her breasts as his fingers fiddled with the catch of her bra. In this place he knew how to disrobe her. She felt him tug and the cloth fall from her torso. Tangling her fingers in his mass of brunette hair she pulled him up to feel the skin of his chest to hers. "Ichabod…" Abbie moaned before she kissed him. He groaned in passions haze, eagerly letting her set the pace for the kiss. Between her legs, Ichabod ground against her sending Abbie higher and higher until her blood ran hot. She brought her knees higher up, her knees touched his ribs. _

_Ichabod rolled them, pulled Abbie atop him, and broke the kiss so he could gaze up into her dark eyes. He brought his hands up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing over her bottom lip where she playfully nibbled on the pad. She leaned back from him leaving Ichabod to trail his hands down her torso, tracing the side of her breasts, and then he placed them flat on her abdomen feeling her muscles quivering. This time, he sat up wrapping his arms around her waist. Abbie once more threaded her fingers through his hair. All he could see was her, all he wanted to taste were her sweet lips to his, and most of all he wanted her warmth to surround him. Ichabod could hardly breathe with Abbie all around him. He could look into her eyes all night. _

_Abbie didn't know she had gotten here, how she had come to cross paths with Ichabod Crane, but she was glad she had met him. Angling her head, she claimed his lips once more in a far gentler kiss than the one they had previously shared. She yelped in surprise when he took her to the bed beneath him. Ichabod did not linger at her lips, instead he traveled down, once more placing kisses to her skin. His lips paid homage to her right breast, his tongue teasing her nipple harder and harder until it was straining, begging for attention. To her dismay he didn't stay, he continued his trek down to once again place chaste kisses to her navel. Ichabod nuzzled her, using his beard to once again tickle the skin just above her underwear. He curled his fingers into the waist band and started to tug the black lace down her hips._

_Ichabod pressed kisses into her thigh as he slipped down her body. Her dark skin was tantalizing to his senses. His lips took in the softness of her flesh, the feel of her muscles well defined, and then the gentle roughness to her knee. One further, he traveled down until he was finally ridding her of her underwear. Ichabod wrapped his hand around her ankle, moving her left leg to allow him to slip easily between her thighs. Abbie was welcoming, she was pulling him towards her, and he felt the draw without fighting it. "Oh, Abbie," He moaned settling himself in the cradle of her body. _

Back in her bed, the covers had been kicked from her legs, Abbie was on her side, lightly moaning with her hand stoking the fire that her mind was starting. Each stroke of her finger moved the dream along. Her mind conjured Ichabod, his pale flesh rubbing against hers. She felt the jagged scar tissue on his chest brush her nipples. It only made her gasp in response. Her his moved sending the first eddy's of pleasure racing through her system. "Yes…" Her moan filled the silence of her apartment as her mind filled her with images of Ichabod sliding inside of her. Abbie dug the fingers of her free hand in the sheets, more moans filled her apartment.

Just as her mind was bringing her to completion a furious pounding broke through the haze. Abbie sat bolt upright, her hand coming away from the wet juncture of her thighs. She breathed harder and harder as she realized who she had been dreaming about. Then, she dropped back to the bed to stare up at the ceiling. "What the hell?" Abbie scoffed. Of all the people she could dream about, why did it have to be Crane?

"_Lieutenant!_"

Abbie groaned, "Speak of the devil," she shook her head rolling out of bed. At the foot of her bed was an oversized t-shirt she could pull on. This was her apartment, she wasn't going to be in this shirt much longer. Abbie was still so tired after her day that having to deal with Ichabod Crane in the middle of the night was not something she wanted, or needed, right now. Going to the door, she threw it open, and growled, "What?!" It was then that she took in his appearance. His breeches were only held to his hips with one button, his shirt wasn't laced, and he was carrying his jacket. Crane wasn't even in his boots. "Crane?"

Ichabod had thought he would dream of Katrina, but instead he had an erotic dream of Lieutenant Abbie Mills. It unsettled him, made him feel he was being unfaithful to his wife, but Abbie was flesh and blood, so warm that he was feeling this metaphysical link being formed between them. He couldn't stop it, and some part of Ichabod didn't want it to stop. Crane moved past her into the dark apartment to pace. He couldn't be in the hall and perhaps being in a darkened space with the object of his dream probably wasn't the best idea. Then again, being here had also served to calm his nerve that he had upon waking in the dreaded room alone. "I know not why I came here." Ichabod scoffed and then chuckled. He stopped then, taking in her state of undress. She was clad in a single shirt showing a considerable amount of her legs. The sight inspired Ichabod's blood to boil, to set passion's fire aflame inside of him.

Abbie could have grabbed his arm, pushed him out the door, and then locked it, but she didn't. "What's the matter?" She asked coming to him. Gently she pushed him into the couch, forced him to sit. "I'll get you some water." Abbie muttered moving into the kitchen. At the sink she filled a glass of water from the tap. Just as she turned, she found Ichabod standing close to her. She hadn't heard him move. Her heart skipped a beat at him being so close to her. Abbie wanted to tell him to back up, to give her space, but she found she had no voice for it.

Ichabod had to do this at least once before he regained his senses. Taking the water from her hand, he set it aside, and then in one fell swoop he cupped her face sealing his lips to hers. She gasped giving him entrance into her mouth. Ichabod wasted no time in searing her lips with a kiss so potent she wouldn't soon forget what it felt like. He moved them so Abbie was pinned between his body and the counter behind her. Her hands were pressed to his chest, but she didn't push him away, instead they slid over his shoulders and up into his hair. Abbie held him to her.

Abbie should have pushed Crane away rather than hold him closer, letting him continue to kiss her. He was different from anyone she knew. He had drawn her into a world of crazy, but she found she didn't mind. Being with him opened her eyes to the truth she was running from. He was meant to find her and she him. For just this moment she could fool herself into thinking that he was free, that she wasn't complicated, that they were only kissing. Ichabod took his lips from hers, kissed her cheek, her temple, and then back down to steal her breath once more. She let him with as much enthusiasm as he was showing her. "Ichabod…" Abbie moaned as the broke once more to take in vital oxygen.

"I should leave you to the rest of your night." Ichabod rested his forehead to hers, breathing her in as he gathered the courage to walk away from her, to leave her when his body screamed that he stay. He had to back away from her, had to give her space. Try as he might, Ichabod couldn't move from her. He couldn't stop breathing in the air she breathed.

"You can stay," Abbie whispered. "The couch is comfortable." She chuckled finally able to pull back from him. Taking his hand she led him back into the living room where he once again sat on the couch. Abbie went to the closet, pulled free two pillows and two blankets, she handed them to Ichabod. She ten whispered, "Good night." And lightly kissed him on his bearded cheek. Leaving him, Abbie went back to her bedroom so she could crawl under her covers. This had been one hell of a night.


End file.
